Snow Fairy
by AmazingNaLu
Summary: Lucy the Snow Fairy meets Natsu the Dragon Slayer.
1. Chapter 1: Ice and Fire

11 years ago, Lucy Heartfilia was wondering down the cold winter streets giggling as she caught snow flurries on her tounge. Natsu Dragneel was also wondering about. He was freezing to death, but Lucy didn't mind. Lucy was a Snow Fairy. She was born a beautiful snowflake and turned into a girl. She was happy to be cold. Natsu on the other hand was a Dragon Slayer. He taught fire. He was raised by a dragon. When Natsu walked past Lucy, the girl frowned. She wrapped the boy in her arms and said,"I bet you're cold." Natsu shivered and said,"W-W-Who a-are y-y-you?" Lucy smiled and said,"I'm Lucy, and helping people is my specialty." Natsu smiled and continued walking with Lucy. "I'm 6, and you are?" Lucy asked. "I'm 8," Natsu explained. "Hey Natsu, have you ever been to a guild?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. I go to a place called Fairy Tail. Ever heard of it?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. I really wanna go there," Lucy said with excitement. "Cool, then come with me," Natsu smiled, holding out his hand. "Yay! You're the best guy ever!" Lucy exclaimed.

11 Years Later:

Lucy and Natsu were sitting at Fairy Tail's bar and joking around. "Yeah it's so awesome!" Lucy smiled. "It even glows up and everything." Lucy was showing Natsu a snow wand that she wanted every year since her 7th birthday. "I've been asking my parents, but they keep saying no," Lucy frowned. "I'll get it for you if you really want it," Natsu said carelessly. "No. I can live without it," Lucy said. "You don't have to get it." Natsu shrugged and said, "I'll just get it anyway."

Later:

Natsu was at the magic store and was looking for the wand. "Hey, do you guys have a Snow wand thing?" Natsu asked. The store owner shook his head, making Natsu frown. "Alright, thanks." After 16 magic stores, Natsu finally found the wand. "600,000 J! Where do you expect me to get that money?" Natsu yelled. "You got no money, then you got no wand," the owner said with a mean tone. "Alright, see you," Natsu sighed.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Wand

Lucy's Birthday:

Lucy was sitting at the corner of a bench and sulking. All of a sudden Natsu said with curiosity, "Hey, what's the matter?" Lucy looked up and said, "My mom and dad won't let me have a birthday party, and I'm bored. So, so bored." Natsu smiled, handing Lucy a box. "This might make you feel better," Natsu said. Lucy blushed and opened the box. Inside was the beautiful wand Lucy really wanted. "N-Natsu. How? Where? When?" Lucy stuttered. "I went on a job and got the money," Natsu said. "Well, thanks!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing Natsu and giving him a hug.

At Fairy Tail:

"Wow!" Levy exclaimed, holding Lucy's wand and staring at it in awe. "Natsu got it for me," Lucy smiled and looked back at Natsu. "He really loves you," Levy said, causing Lucy to blush. "I-It's not at all like that!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy smiled. "Yeah, right," she said. Natsu looked at the girls and asked, "What are you guys talking about?" Lucy blushed and Levy giggled. "Nothing," Lucy said. "Why are you blushing?" Natsu asked. "No reason," Lucy giggled nervously. "You sure? I'm getting worried about you," Natsu said. "Everything is fine," Lucy assured. "No," Levy said. "You like Lucy and that's what we were talking about. You and Lucy's relationship!" Lucy felt like crawling in a hole to die. Natsu and Lucy were both blushing. "We-We're just friends. Best friends," Lucy explained to Levy. "The only thing we've done was hug." Natsu knew very well that Lucy was lying. They've done a lot more than hug. _A lot._ "Actually-" Natsu began until Lucy held a hand over his mouth. "Shush," Lucy said with anger. Levy _was _getting a little annoying. "Levy, we've got to go," Lucy said, pulling Natsu away.

Later:

Lucy was at a special job with Natsu. She and Natsu were shooting fire and ice at criminals. "Lucy, grab my hand," Natsu instructed. Lucy quickly took his hand and waved her wand. "Icy Cage!" Lucy exclaimed, trapping the bad guys in a cage of ice. "Nice," Natsu smiled. Lucy blushed, but didn't know why. Maybe it was because Natsu was holding her hand. Maybe it was because Natsu was smiling. Lucy didn't know. She never even found out because Natsu leaned in to embrace her. Lucy's eyes might've been buldging out of her head, but she was enjoying this. She thought she might want to freeze them together so that the moment would never end.

The Next Day:

Since that moment Lucy shared with Natsu, things got very awkward around the two. "Hey," Lucy said awkwardly when she knocked into Natsu. "Hi," Natsu said. "I'm really sorry about that." Lucy smiled and said, "Don't be sorry. I had fun." Natsu smiled back and said, "What a relief. I thought you hated me, Luce." Lucy blushed because she knew what she was about to say was going to embarrass her like crazy. "I would never hate you. But I will always... love you. Like a sibling, I mean," she blushed. Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Um... okay... that's cool," Natsu blushed. The moment was awkward. "Well, let's do something together," Lucy said, breaking the ice. "Sure," Natsu smiled. The two walked away holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Family

After what happened that day, Lucy started to feel very strange around Natsu still. Natsu on the other hand doesn't understand why Lucy is upset. It was just a hug. "H-Hey Lucy," Natsu said awkwardly. Lucy looked up and blushed. "Hi," she said with embarrassment. "Lucy, all I did was hug you," Natsu said. "What's the big deal?" Lucy jumped and flushed. "I-I just... when I said I loved you, I meant like a brother," Lucy said. "Since I've known you for this long." Lucy looked embarrassed as ever, and Natsu felt as if he should take the blame. "Well, if you're embarrassed, I'm sorry," Natsu frowned, walking away. Lucy looked up and grabbed Natsu's wrist. "No, it's my fault," she said. "I acted so awkward about a small hug."

One Week Later:

"Natsu come on! We have to go! Please?" Lucy begged, holding up a paper to his face. "Um..." said Natsu as he blankly stared at the paper that read; _Brother-Sister Dance May 31, X798. _Lucy really wanted to go but Natsu was just blank. "But you're not my sister," Natsu said. "I'm like your sister," Lucy smiled. "Fine," Natsu said. "Yay!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing Natsu's hands and spinning him around. "Get dressed so we can go!" Lucy happily skipped away to get dressed. Natsu smiled at Lucy's happiness.

Later:

Lucy and Natsu were at the dance together, holding hands and smiling. "This is fun," Lucy said. "It's fun just being here with you," Natsu said, making Lucy smile. "Okay everyone. We're giving out crowns now," the announcer said. "Our favorite siblings are... Lucy and Natsu!" Lucy happily grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him up the stage. "You're my favorite sibling," Lucy said, hugging her "brother". "I'm not related to you though," Natsu said. "Whatever," Lucy said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: A Magical Couple

Lucy and Natsu were talking about what they wanted to do. "Swimming?" Lucy suggested. "No," Natsu said. "Baking?" Lucy suggested. "Blah," Natsu frowned. "So, what do you want to do, favorite sibling?" Lucy asked. "Let's just hang out here at Fairy Tail," Natsu said. "Okay, but we're supposed to have a relationship. We have to talk at least," Lucy said. "Fine. Hey Luce," Natsu said sarcastically. "Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled. There was a weird silence. Lucy and Natsu started to blush. "So..." Lucy looked at her feet.

Later:

Lucy and Natsu were fighting the bad guys as usual. "Natsu, c'mon," Lucy said, grabbing Natsu by the hand. "Alright, alright," Natsu said. "I want to get him," Lucy said. "Icy Blast!" Lucy exclaimed as she blasted a man with her wand. "Fire Dragon... Roar!" Exclaimed Natsu as her blasted a man with his fire. "We make a great team," Natsu said. "Yeah, because we're a magical couple," Lucy said, kissing Natsu on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy Has A Hot Cold?

Lucy and Natsu were at Lucy's house. Lucy had a cold. Well, a hot. Lucy couldn't catch a cold. She was the definition of "cold". Icy cold Lucy. As Lucy lay in her bed, Natsu rubbed her head. "It'll be fine, Lucy," Natsu ensured her. Lucy coughed and said, "Natsu, it won't be okay! I don't like being sick like this. It's never happened to me before." Lucy turned dark red and wiped a tear, or was it sweat? Even Lucy didn't know. "Natsu, what do I do?" Lucy frowned. As Lucy wiped a tear, Natsu frowned. "Hey Luce, don't cry," Natsu said. "I'm sorry, I can't help it..." Lucy continued to cry. That was it. Lucy was miserable. And there was nothing Natsu could do about it. "Here, Lucy. I know there's nothing that makes you happier than your Snow Wand that I got you," Natsu said, handing Lucy her wand. Lucy snapped her fingers, making snow flurries in the air. "This wand doesn't make me the _happiest, _but I sure do love it, since you gave it to me and all," Lucy smiled. "Hey, you're smiling," Natsu said, smiling back. "You're prettier when you smile, Sis." Lucy smiled wider when Natsu called her "Sis". Lucy stood up and stuck her head out the window. "Hey Natsu. You know what else makes me happy?" Lucy smiled. "The snow. Look. It's snowing, _oni-chan._" _Oni-chan. Brother. _Natsu thought_. _Lucy bounced up and down as the snow fell. "Natsu, can we go outside? Together?" Lucy asked. "Of course, Lucy," Natsu said, grabbing Lucy by the hand and taking her outside. Lucy sat on the snow. "Natsu, are you cold?" Lucy asked. "No. Not really," Natsu said.

Later That Night:

Lucy had fallen asleep on her bed and Natsu was playing around with Lucy's oranges, juggling them. Lucy was snoring, and Natsu was laughing hysterically. "Natsu, what's so funny?" Lucy said, waking up. "Nothing," Natsu smiled. Natsu lay down in his sleeping bag, Lucy still snoring. _This is going to be a long night._


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy and Natsu Meet Happy

Lucy and Natsu were on a mission. "Take left, Lucy. I'll take right," Natsu said, building a fire in his hands. Lucy blew ice on the ground. "Okay. Don't slip, Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu ran and did a backflip off of a house. "Ice Geyser!" Lucy yelled, waving her wand. "Wah!" A burglar yelled. "Good job, Lucy," Natsu smiled to himself. "Fire Dragon's... ROAR!" Natsu yelled, shooting fire out of his mouth. Lucy giggled as the man Natsu shot fell. "Our job here is done," Natsu said, wrapping his arm around Lucy's neck. Lucy walked to Fairy Tail with a frown on her face. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "Oh, nothing," Lucy said. When the two arrived at Fairy Tail, Mirajane smiled and offered Lucy bubble tea - her favorite. "Thanks Mira," Lucy said as she took a sip from her bubble tea. "Natsu, do you want a drink?" Mira asked. "No thanks. You can take a break," Natsu said. Mira bowed and said, "Very well." Soon enough, Lucy and Natsu decided to go exploring. "Natsu, we should bring water," Lucy said. "Okay," Natsu nodded, packing up a few water bottles. Lucy and Natsu were off.

Hours Later:

"Ah!" Lucy exclaimed with fright. "Aye Sir!" A young blue creature smiled. "Natsu, what the heck is that?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu picked up the little cat. "I don't know, but he sure is cute." Lucy frowned. "Cute? It's a talking cat!" Natsu smiled at the little cat. "What's your name, Bud?" Natsu asked. "Happy, Sir," the cat said. "H-Happy?" Lucy stuttered. "That's a cool name," Natsu said. So, Lucy and Natsu took Happy in. _Aye, aye, aye._


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu and Lucy's Vacation

"Lucy, we can't stay at Fairy Tail all summer," Natsu whined. "Well, WHAT do you want me to do? I don't have any money!" Lucy scolded. "Then let's go somewhere where we don't need money," Natsu shrugged. _Boy, he sure is an idiot _Lucy thought. "Natsu, nothing is free in this world," Lucy said, patting Natsu on the back. "Nothing but love." Then it hit Natsu. "Well, then you can love me all summer long, and I'll be happy," Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled. "Will do. We could go on a job, you know. I was just saying that I have no money. I'm flat broke," Lucy said. "Yes! My first job!" Happy exclaimed as he flew in front of Natsu and Lucy. "Now Happy, a job isn't just a job. You have to be ready. You have to be scary. You have to be on point," Natsu said with confidence. "Uh, Natsu..." Lucy said, poking Natsu on the shoulder. "What's up? Was I loud?" Natsu scratched his head with embarrassment and blushed. "N-No it's not that, Natsu," Lucy assured. "I just... uh... think Happy gets the point." Natsu nodded his head and pulled Lucy to the request board. "Hm... How about this one? It pays one million jewel," Natsu said. "Well, that one seems hard," Lucy sighed. "Yeah, well we're Fairy Tail mages, and we will _never_ back down," Natsu said, punching his hand. "You're right. C'mon, Natsu. We got this," Lucy smiled. She grabbed the paper and handed it to Mirajane at the front desk. "Okay then. You guys have fun. And good luck!" Mira smiled. "Thanks!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

After The Job:

"We actually got... o-o-one million jewel!" Lucy stuttered, staring at the money. "Hooray!" Happy exclaimed. "Now, we can go on a vacation... AND love each other the entire summer. Can't get better than that," Natsu said. Lucy blushed and gave Natsu a hug. "Yup, and we can love each other after summer, too, of course," Lucy said. "So, where should we go?" Happy asked. "To... the beach!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "I can go with that," Natsu said. Lucy smiled and pecked Natsu's cheek with her finger. "I love you, _Oni-Chan," _Lucy smiled. "I love you too, _ane,"_ Natsu said. "Now, let's go!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy and Natsu followed behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

"Natsu, please don't!" Lucy cried as she lay her head on Natsu's chest. "Please! No!" Natsu began to cry too. "But if I don't go, Lisanna will die," Natsu said. "B-B-But... I don't want you to die! Stop! Don't go! Please!" Lucy was crying hysterically as Natsu rubbed her head. "Lucy, I-" "No! Natsu, please, don't!" Lucy cried. And cried. And cried. "Natsu, please don't go. I'll miss you!" Natsu frowned and said, "I'll miss you too, but Lisanna. I can't let her die, Lucy." Tears falling from Lucy's face, soaking one spot on Natsu's shirt. "But... I... I'll go with you!" Lucy cried. "No, you can't. You're too li-" "No I'm not!" Lucy continued to cry. "I love you too much. I can't let you go for so long," Lucy cried louder. Lucy was right. 2 years was a long time. But that's how far Icecove was from Fiore. "Lucy, I love you, too. It's just that I can't let one of my fellow mages die, knowing she's out somewhere," Natsu said. "But... I really do love you. More than Lisanna ever will, even after you save her. Natsu... please, please, please don't go. I don't want to be without you," Lucy said. "Lucy, I can't let Lisanna die," Natsu said. "If you go, promise me you'll come back," Lucy said. "I..." Natsu began to cry. "If you go, promise you'll come back to me, Natsu. If you can't promise me that, I'm not letting you go," Lucy said, grabbing Natsu's hands. "I promise you, Lucy. I'll come back as soon as I save Lisanna. I promise," Natsu said. Lucy smiled small and said, "Thank you... for taking care of me all this time..." Tears dropped from Natsu's face onto Lucy's hands. "I love you, Natsu." Natsu smiled. "I love you, too, Lucy. Always."

The Next Day:

"Remember the promise," Lucy said as Natsu grabbed his bags. "Of course," Natsu said, giving Lucy a kiss on the head. "I'll really miss you, Natsu," Lucy said. "I'll miss you too, Lucy," Natsu said. "Come back as strong as you are," Lucy smiled. Natsu nodded and walked out the door. _Please, please, please come back._

Lucy thought day and night about Natsu for two years straight. Until one day, on her birthday, Natsu came back. She saw his spiky pink hair again. She saw his face again. "Natsu!" Lucy smiled, jumping into Natsu's arms and giving him a million kisses. "I missed you so, so much!" Natsu smiled. Lucy was beaming. Then she realized Lisanna wasn't next to Natsu. "Where's Lisanna?" Lucy asked. "She, um... she died, a couple... nights ago," Natsu frowned. "Oh," Lucy said. "I love you, Natsu." Natsu gave Lucy a kiss and said, "I love you, too, Lucy." Lucy jumped up onto Natsu's shoulders and said, "I really, really, really, really love you, Natsu." Natsu smiled. "I love you, too."

Later:

"Lucy, do you really love me?" Natsu asked. "Of course I do," Lucy said. "Would you still love me if I died right now?" Natsu asked. "Yeah," Lucy said. "Okay."

3 Years Later:

"But why?"

"He's contagious. He could die any second, and if you go in, you can too."

"I don't care! I want to see Natsu!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You know what? Whatever you want!"

"Good!"

Lucy stomped into Natsu's hospital room. "Natsu, how'd you get so sick?" Lucy asked. "I was on a mission to get meds for sick people, and I went to the hospital," Natsu said. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand. "Are you gonna die?" Lucy asked. "I don't know..." Natsu frowned. And at that moment, Natsu's eyes slowly closed.

The Next Day:

_I know I'll miss him. I know it wasn't his fault he died. But, I'll always love him anyway._


End file.
